


Вопрос жизни, магии и вообще

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Road Trips, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Джек Уайлдер ищет ответ на один очень важный вопрос: почему наставник выбрал их четверых.
Relationships: Dylan Rhodes & Jack Wilder, J. Daniel Atlas/Henley Reeves
Kudos: 2





	Вопрос жизни, магии и вообще

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон 1 фильма, джен, преслэш и фоновый гет.  
> Фик 2015 года для команды WTF Mark Ruffalo 2015  
> Беты: Йож во фраке, Nika Darkness

Они вдвоём медленно прогуливались по набережной города, в который приехали буквально неделю назад. Ветер освежал, неторопливо шумели волны, фонари мягко освещали полуулыбку Дилана. С наставником можно было молчать так, что складывалось ощущение приятной и познавательной беседы.

Города мелькали яркими вспышками, не всегда запоминались названиями, и всё же каждый дарил Джеку чуточку волшебства, тепла, уверенности в своих силах. Их временные обиталища привносили в его сердце что-то новое, почти неосознаваемое. Да ради всех великих фокусников мира, Джеку было не до осмыслений. Он работал, учился. Общался. Но он видел, как наставник таскает их из города в город, тренируя, показывая, пленяя, и буквально своими руками вкладывает в четвёрку нечто особенное. Такое же неуловимое и восхитительное, как впечатление от новых городов и хорошо проведённого времени.

Идиотские шутки Маккинни о лопоухом щенке, нашедшем хозяина, имели смысл. Джек восхищался, тревожился, реагировал. Путешествие с Диланом было похоже на безупречное шоу, где эффект создавался общими усилиями множества элементов. Самое важное, правда, как и в любом хорошем шоу, проходило мимо зрительских глаз. В данном случае — мимо внимания учеников Дилана. А Джек не любил сцену, но любил её закулисные механизмы. Может, поэтому сейчас и шёл рядом с Диланом по вечерней набережной очередного города, утонувшего в осени и магии, на их будто бесконечном пути. 

Дом на этот вечер был отдан ссорам и сексу парочки Дэнни-Хенли, свободолюбивый Мэррит шлялся по кабакам отрабатывать свои приёмчики, а они вот с наставником гуляли. Было хорошо, и Джек вспоминал, как почти полтора года назад это всё только начиналось. Джек Уайлдер получил свою карту-приглашение. Может быть, сейчас он узнает ответ?

— Почему я?

— А почему не ты? Джек, ты не веришь, что один из лучших? — у Дилана был особый взгляд для подобных случаев: внимательный и в то же время скользящий по собеседнику отстранённо.

Джек помотал головой, не поддаваться странным чарам! Когда Дилан отвечал вопросом на вопрос, это означало, что получить ответ будет непросто. Но Джек не боялся трудностей.

— Быть лучшим недостаточно. Да мы и не были лучшими, когда ты нас собрал. Я ужасно неловкий, учусь и постоянно ошибаюсь. Мэррита жизнь уже потрепала, его королевское время прошло, а Атлас со своей «жрицей», согласись, просто счастливые задроты до эффектного шоу и обожания публики. Ну да, мы профессионалы, но разве я не прав?

Дилан Родс даже не смеялся — он хохотал, остановившись и положив руку на плечо Джека. Если бы не тёплая ладонь и сияющие глаза, Джек бы обиделся, пожалуй.

— Боже, почему они считают тебя наивным и восторженным, Джек, ты невероятен. А ещё ты, кажется, замёрз, — Дилан вдруг прищёлкнул пальцами свободной руки над ухом Джека, и того прошило согревающей волной. Рука же примостилась на второе плечо. Дилан секунд на пять притянул своего ученика в объятия, шепнул на ухо: «Конечно, ты прав, но ты всё равно лучший», и отстранился.

— А...

— Идём дальше, ответ ты найдёшь сам.

И следующие две недели Джек Уайлдер старательно думал. Ну, если точнее, упорно играл в угадывание по двадцать раз на дню, веселя наставника. Джек сам удивлялся, сколько общего он умудрился найти в их четвёрке. От сексуальности (как жить дальше, ему пришлось признать харизматичность Мэррита) до умения лукавить (нагло лгать, на самом деле), говоря правду. Но всё было не то. Оставалось ещё семь дней до отъезда из города N, и Дилан дал ему подсказку.

— Ты всё время забываешь про меня.

Джек вскинулся было, что уж про него он точно не забывает, но ладно, да, он подумает. Хотя нет, стоп, он и так знает ответ. Ведь он действительно видел Дилана.

Поэтому вот так, три недели и множество невероятных версий спустя, в маленькой библиотеке — личном царстве Дилана Родса — он решился произнести самый простой на свете ответ:

— Мы любим. Магию, волшебство, фокусы. То, что рождается благодаря им. С помощью нас. — Джек нетерпеливо повёл плечом, говорить откровенное о себе ему не нравилось. Признавать веру, вложенную в себя самостоятельно, кропотливым упорным трудом. 

Непросто было учить уличного мальчишку верить в чудеса, но он справился. Узкие улочки и широкие набережные, опасные банды и простодушные горожане, тайные лазы и отворённые двери — всё, что дарили ему города детства, он вложил в веру. Но сообщать о подобном хоть кому-то...

А Дилан отложил с колен книгу, встал и щёлкнул его по носу:

— Верно.

Легко спустился указательным пальцем по губам, шее и ткнул в грудь куда-то напротив сердца.

— Пойдём.

И Джек как на невидимом магическом поводке, соединившем его сердце и руки Дилана, пошёл за ним.

В гостиной Дэнни-Хенли их не заметили, упоённо целуясь. Лениво отдыхающий в кресле-качалке Мэррит приоткрыл глаза, ухмыльнулся и поднял большой палец вверх, подмигивая Джеку. Почему — непонятно. Да и Джек не стремился узнать, что в голове их гипнотизёра. Если любвеобильная парочка пошлостями любила заниматься, то Мэррит скорее произносить. Хм, пошлости... Джек пожал плечами и вышел из дома вслед за Диланом. Он был уверен, что их снова ждала вечерняя набережная. Беседе хорошо заканчиваться в том месте, где она начиналась. Волнующий ответ получать в месте, хотя бы примерно похожим на то, где он в первый раз возник.

— Джек, ты всегда знал этот ответ. И это единственная причина быть достойными. Даже не «Ока», просто быть достойными волшебниками и людьми. Любовь в вас четверых неиссякаема. Вот Дэнниел Атлас и Хенли Ривз до сих пор дети, твёрдо убеждённые, что их любовь с миром взаимна и огромна как земной шар.

— Два сапога пара, — хмыкнул Джек.

— Сложно не заметить, — поддержал Дилан. — И они обожают себя, любовь друг друга к себе и свою публику. Что им ещё нужно? Как бы они ни ссорились и как бы ни расходились их судьбы, они притягиваются в одно целое, потому что у них один путь.

— А Мэррит?

— А он остался верен своим способностям даже после грандиозного краха. Хитрец до последнего будет убеждать, что ему только деньги важны, но...

— Хэй, Дилан, ему правда важны деньги.

— Это только удар по самолюбию, последствия, так сказать. Ему же неплохо в нашей компании.

— Дааа, конечно, — Джек скорчил смешную страдающую рожицу, — этот засранец решил быть моим дядюшкой, наставляющим на путь истинный.

— Уверен, Дэнни и Хенли достаётся не меньше, а то и больше. У каждого своё хобби, — Дилан загадочно улыбнулся, и Джек сразу насторожился. В конце концов, о нём самом ещё не говорили. Джек не знал, хотел ли он этого.

Наставник же с лёгкой улыбкой сошёл по каменной лестнице к самой воде, похлопал ладонью по ступени, сел и пригласил Джека. Тот с любопытством тоже погладил камень — действительно, тёплый, почти горячий. Непознаваемая магия Дилана Родса. Джек уселся, соприкоснувшись с ним коленом и не встречаясь взглядом. Чёрные волны набегали одна на другую. Свет от фонарей добавлял сине-зелёную глубину воде, а по поверхности играл дивными светло-рыжими бликами.

— Джек. Воровство для тебя было и хобби, и способом жить, но никогда — сутью. Ты любишь играть и умеешь выживать. Скажи, так многие могут. Да, наверное. Но ты так искренне верил и воплощал в жизнь все эти трюки да волшебство, что я не смог пройти мимо. Я поверил, что ты справишься.

Всем корпусом развернувшись и придвинувшись к Дилану, Джек широко улыбнулся. Возможно, всё не так страшно, как он думал.

— Наше испытание, это было важно для тебя?

— Да, я тоже любил. Отца и весь мир волшебства и фокусов. То, что мы сделали, ...я готовился к этому шоу справедливости много лет. И не потерял смысл жить, когда всё закончилось. Благодаря вашей неугомонной четвёрке, благодаря тебе. — Дилан растрепал ему волосы и оставил руку на плече.

Джек продолжал сиять белозубой улыбкой. Ему показалось, что Дилан вот-вот качнётся вперёд поцеловать его, и он изумился. Вечер был определённо хорош.

— А... Можно ещё вопрос?

— Нет, — Дилан хмыкнул. — Давай немного помолчим. Иногда магию нужно не творить с разбега, а сначала прочувствовать полностью. У тебя будет следующий город, чтобы задать новый вопрос жизни, вселенной и всего такого.

— Ха, я знаю ответ! — Джек вообще-то предпочитал долго тренироваться, а потом как раз с разбегу... Но он может для начала попробовать запоминать города.

Полумесяц тонул в огнях Амальфи и размыто улыбался своему водному отражению. Когда месяц станет полной луной, загадал Джек, и будет освещать реку, набережную и двух волшебников в следующем городе, они продолжат эту беседу. Может быть, без слов. Иногда стоит затаить дыхание и протянуть руку, когда в сердце творится магия.


End file.
